


A Cemetery Meeting

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	A Cemetery Meeting

You glanced across the sky at the setting sun and realized you didn’t have much time left if you wanted to get a good rubbing.

Setting your bag down, you pulled out a fresh sheet of rice paper and your charcoal. During an earlier walk through the cemetery you had already selected the stone you were going to make a rubbing of and you got to work cleaning off the leaves and dirt.

Today’s hunt had been a rough one, a rogue reaper trying to collect more than his fair share of souls. There had been several innocent deaths before he was finally stopped. The boys ended up having to call in Death to help and the reaper put up one hell of a fight. You couldn’t wait to pick up the charcoal and begin to relax.

You knew Sam and Dean thought making tombstone rubbings was an odd hobby, but they quickly learned to leave you alone about it. You found peace in walking the cemeteries in whatever town you were in. While the boys took a nap, hooked up with a waitress or two, or hustled pool games, you would walk the rows of tombstones, selecting your favorite to make a rubbing of so you could bring it home and add it to your collection. 

Sometimes you would pick one based on the beautiful carvings, sometimes you selected one with a meaningful quote. You even had a couple that were quite funny.  
Focusing on making sure you captured every detail of the tombstone, you didn’t realize you were no longer alone until you heard someone softly clearly their throat. Jumping, you dropped your charcoal and turned to see Death standing a few feet away.

Pushing the hair back from your face, you smiled. “Sam and Dean are back at the motel.”

“I am aware, I came to see you,” he replied.

“Oh.”

He took a step forward. “Something is vexing me greatly and I must ask you, in the forest earlier I took your hand to help you over the fallen tree and you didn’t shudder or pull away. You didn’t seem to mind at all. Why aren’t you afraid of me?”

You were surprised at his question. “Why would I be afraid of you? You’ve never caused me any harm. Yes people I love have died, but that’s the natural order and I cannot blame you for it. I consider you a friend.”

The shocked expression on Death’s face made you blush and you turned to pick up your rice paper.

‘What are you working on out here?” he finally asked, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen as you both tried to gain control of your reactions to one another.

“Tombstone rubbing. It’s my hobby. I use charcoal to make pictures of the most beautiful stone in every city or place we visit.”

“Not many people find anything beautiful in death,” he said wistfully.

You shrugged and smiled. “I’m not like most people.”

“No, no you are not Y/N.”


End file.
